People who enjoy high quality sound, for example in home entertainment systems, prefer to use multiple speakers for providing stereo, surround sound, and other high fidelity sound. As understood herein, optimizing speaker settings for the particular room and speaker location in that room does not lend itself to easy accomplishment by non-technical users, who moreover can complicate initially established settings by moving speakers around.